User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ScottyBlue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 21:38, November 2, 2011 Just a question :) Hey, Scotty. Since we probably can't talk about this on RW I'd like to ask a question.... What did you think of the character of Czigo in ALNM? How do you feel about his death? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I will explain his death in greater detail when I next update >:) BTW: I'm curious... What do you like about the story? (Sorry. I love to get praise XP) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm glad you like that :) Also... if there's any character from ALNM you'd like to draw, go right ahead! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Both your stories are great Scotty but... *sighs* Sometimes I feel driven on to make my stories better then they already are because yours are a LOT More redwall-y then mine. They just have that canon feel and mine don't. :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Wow Scotty, thanks. That really makes me feel great! :) However.... I also feel I just don't develop my characters a whole lot. How do you feel about that? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ahhh :) and developing a character basically means making them whole, as in, how well you portray them, as well as their strengths, weaknesses and personalities. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, I can understand... I think it's because I really don't pay attention to my minor characters as much as I should XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Is that a bad thing?? Thanks! :) Scotty you're a great friend and LOADS of fun to talk to :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sorry scotty, no names on me right now but I'll start thinking of some RIGHT NOW! :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: How did you first get into Redwall? Awesome! I myself have been a fan of Redwall since the age of 4. Somehow, I found the TV series on television and began watching it NONSTOP. And so from preschool till kindergarten I just lived and breathed Redwall, but then I faded out after a while. But then, in March of 2010, I saw Redwall, Mossflower and Mattimeo at Border's, bought them at my mom's encouragement, and fell in love all over again. shortly after I began writing Jewel of Malkariss. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I myself just conecive FF's on the spot.... if you want, I CAN tell you how Jewel of Malkariss and ALNM were began... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Scotty! Just wanted to ask... Are you available to chat right now? :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh. Didn't mean to bother you, sorry. I was just wondering if you could chat or not, but if you don't have much time well... I don't want to bother you then. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok.... And Scotty, I confess I'm a bit nervous right now D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, it's my fanfiction, the Blademaster's Tale. *sighs* I've been writing it since April, but I've been so busy only 7 chapters of it are up! I'm terrified that I'll never finish it, or run out of ideas or something D: any suggestions? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel